


Pre-sets

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's had enough with bad music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-sets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everyone's type](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156052) by [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68). 



> Written for [](http://sharpiesgal.livejournal.com/profile)[**sharpiesgal**](http://sharpiesgal.livejournal.com/)'s Weekend challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/). The prompt was 'pandora' with a rare pair. Follows somewhere after [Everyone's type](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1156052). This has not been beta read

“Ugh!” Danny reached forward and snapped the radio off in his own car.

Steve reached forward, gleam in his eye that spoke volumes about wanting to push Danny’s buttons, to turn the _classic easy listening_ back on.

Danny slapped his hand away. “Please, can we just not?”

“What’s the matter with you today?”

“I think I’m becoming allergic to music. This crap,” he pointed at the car’s console. “makes me feel like I’m hanging out with my father, and the stuff Charlie listens to makes me feel like I’m old enough to be his father.” Danny’s hand flailed for a minute before he deflated with a “There is no winning. Absolutely none.”

“So I have to suffer? You don’t like your _boyfriend’s_ taste in music, so I now can’t have any? Do you turn off your _boyfirend’s_ radio?” Steve reached forward again, then drew back when his hand was slapped again.

“For the love of…” Danny mentally debated going into the HPD garage and having the radio taken out. Somehow he knew that Steve would just buy a new louder one that only played the Starland Vocal Band. “First and foremost, stop saying boyfriend like you’re a fifteen year old girl who never believed I could get a date. Second, Charlie listens on his computer, so no, I don’t turn it off. We’re not there yet. Third, how did this become all about Steve? Poor Steve who has to go ten minutes without Captain and Tennille?”

“You’re impinging on my enjoyment of the day?”

“ _Impinging on your enjoyment?_ Of today? A day with gun runners and drug dealers? And it was not getting your fill of _adult contemporary_ that impinged on your enjoyment?”

“You know, and this is just a thought,” Steve made a vague gesture in the space between them. “You might want to have an adult conversation with Charlie, mention that you maybe prefer his musical taste in moderation. Maybe, possibly, tell him that after a rough day of trying to keep up with me-“

“You mean after spending the day watching your back when you’re on a suicide mission?”

“After trying to keep up with me, you’d like a more relaxing music to listen to. I could burn you a disc.”

“Burn me a disc?” Danny laughed. “I will pay you money not to do that. Okay?”

“Fine, fine. But you should know, it helps me get my groove on.”

“I want to know absolutely nothing about you and your groove. Ever. Ever.”

Steve stayed silent for a minute. Danny figured they were done with the topic, especially as they were almost at the lab. And then…”You should say something.”

“I know.” Danny sighed. “It’s just never the time, you know? He’s got it on when I get to his place, or I don’t notice when he turns Pandora on.”

“You don’t notice? You’re the Emperor of Tiny Details. How do you ever not notice something?”

“My mind is on … other things.”

“Other things?”

“Yes, Steven, _other things_. I only really pay attention after…”

“After?”

“After! I hear it, I notice the music after! After the mind-blowing life-altering unbelievably incredible sex. Okay? That’s when I notice it. And that is never the time to say _hey, your taste in music isn’t all that great._ ”

Steve chuckled. “No. Definitely not. Especially when you’d like to repeat… said experience.”

“Exactly. And we’re here now, so we will table this discussion until we leave. You will shut up about it or I will have the speakers removed from my car, and impinge upon your enjoyment of every single day moving forward. Capisce?”

Steve just laughed. When they reached the lab, Steve let Danny know that the subject was not tabled, by diving right in with Charlie. “So, Charlie, your _boyfriend_ won’t let me listen to music in our car anymore.”

Danny hit Steve with the back of his hand against Steve’s arm. “What did I tell you about saying it like that? And it’s my car. Not your car, not _our_ car. MINE!”

“You said that it makes you giggle like a school girl? And if it’s not our car, why do I drive it all the time?”

“Because you’re a control freak?”

Charlie laughed, handing over the report that they’d crossed town for. “Danny likes music.”

“That’s what he’d like you to think, but he’s really a very picky and unappreciative. Sometimes he’s an old man and, well you know what they say, if it’s too loud…”

Danny’s eyes rolled, trying to play it cool and not throw a tantrum about his best friend tattling to his boyfriend.

“Maybe you should let Grace pick your pre-sets?” Charlie raised one brow at Steve and smiled widely. “I did and haven’t heard any complaints.”

Five minutes later, Steve was still bent over with laughter, tears streaming down his face.


End file.
